


Will someone ever show me love

by Nirvana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Morning After, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana/pseuds/Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired by clawstoagunfight and wanted to really try and capture the morning after with Stiles physically and emotionally hurt that Derek has once again left his apartment after they've had sex and before he's woken up.<br/>Un-Beta'd mistakes are mine and mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Will someone ever show me love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665836) by [clawstoagunfight (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clawstoagunfight). 



> I was inspired by clawstoagunfight and wanted to really try and capture the morning after with Stiles physically and emotionally hurt that Derek has once again left his apartment after they've had sex and before he's woken up.  
> Un-Beta'd mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Stiles swallows back the bile that creeps up his throat as he realizes after five minutes of reaching out that Derek has left. He knows Derek's not ashamed to be with him, just trying to protect him from getting attached. Stiles sniffles pulling the blanket closer toward his body. Years ago when Derek found him and Scott in the woods he wouldn't have thought two years later they would have angrily fucked on the hood of Derek's Camaro the night of Stiles' eighteenth birthday. Or that it would lead them both down the path of hungry hook-ups that ended with Stiles in the middle of his king sized bed crying on Scott's chest for days on end.

Stiles sits up slowly and lets his eyes adjust to the dark of his apartment his hand sits open palm on the side Derek slept hours before. He huffs out a frustrated breath of air and clutches the sheets into a fist. On mornings like this when Derek has promised  the night before in between the panting and groans that he'll stay with Stiles forever, it's hard for Stiles not to get angry and just scream 'will someone ever show me love, won't somebody give a fuck?' He shakes his head lightly.

Stiles understands Derek's thought process of not feeling like he deserves to be happy, that he doesn't deserve a life after being the one to have taken the lives of several of his family members but Stiles tries to let him know through the quiet touches and kisses that none of what happened was Derek's fault. Stiles knows how Derek feels about letting down the people you love. He once made the mistake and told Derek that Laura would have wanted him to be free and happy, she wouldn't have wanted her younger brother to torture himself with memories from the past. Stiles didn't see Derek for five months, he had the entire pack search for him but everyone came up short.

When Derek showed up in August, Stiles didn't say anything as Derek fucked him against the shower wall or after when he woke up alone. He knows to take the stolen moments as they come, he's waiting for the visits to slowly space out until Derek will no longer need him to fuck the memory of his burning family out of his mind. He doesn't know what he'll do when that day will come or what he'll do on the days to come after. "Do I stay or go? Do I have to do just one?" He whispers out into the room.

Stiles wipes at his eyes that have grown puffy and swollen, he tells himself not to get attached, Derek isn't his boyfriend or even his friend but Stiles knows deep down that he's in love with Derek and the fact that Derek doesn't love him is something Stiles has come to realize. "It hurts to know that someone who is so selfless has to pay forever. I think it hurts even more to know that I can never help him get over any of this." He says to himself before turning to stare at the rising sun. The a light breeze that blows his white curtains apart gives Stiles some comfort in a strange way. He sluggishly gets out of his bed and stretches, before walking toward his bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly quoted a few songs and if you can find out what  
> those songs are, I'll give you chocolate chip cookies c:  
> Comments, Critic and Opinions are welcomed :}


End file.
